The present invention relates to a novel device for cleaning cart wheels.
Carts such as those used to transport golf clubs, groceries, toddlers, and the like often become mired in mud or are otherwise soiled by dust and vegetation, such as grass clippings. In the past, users of the same have found it necessary to handwash the cart wheels with a cleaning implement such as a sponge or brush or simply hosing the same with a water string passing through a hose nozzle. Prior methods for cleaning cart wheels, although adequate, are generally deemed to be messy, inconvenient, and labor intensive.
A device for cleaning cart wheels which is easy to use and does not dirty the person cleaning the cart wheels would be a notable advance in the sports field and transportation.